


The Storm

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anger, First Time, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Off-World, Rain, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A heated argument in the rain leads to more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** offworld from medie's Kissing a Fool Drabble-a-Thon
> 
> written for stargatefic100 - 070. Storm

"You and your goddamn rocks," Jack snarls. Water drips off the bill of his cap, rivulets off his shoulders.

"That's my _job_ , Jack." Daniel swipes his shirttail over his glasses, not making the fogging any better. He's sick of having this fight with Jack. Every mission for the past few weeks had led to an altercation.

"You shouldn't go wandering off!"

"I was in the ruins. The recon showed that it was perfectly safe." Teal'c had said as much with the raise of his eyebrow. What Daniel wouldn't give for Teal'c's looming presence to shut Jack up.

"Then where's base camp?" Daniel shivers at Jack's shout, a prickling settling at the base of his spine.

Daniel places his glasses back on, firmly, the nosepiece cutting into his skin. "The rain hasn't helped." He barely bites back the cursing and name calling.

"The rain is shit, Daniel." Jack kicks a rock, sends it sailing into a tree, mud exploding from the impact. "You took off in a direction that you _guessed_ was right, and—guess what? You were wrong. Okay? Can you admit that once? You. Were. Wrong." Jack pokes Daniel with each word.

"You're more, more, more . . ." Daniel's hands wind as he draws out his words, gaining some distance. " _Military_ , Jack! Why did you follow my lead?"

Jack steps into Daniel's face. "Why'd you pick the wrong the direction?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Why are _you_ such an asshole?"

They pant in each other's faces for a moment and then lunge. Their hands know where to go, preventing a collision. Their lips mash together, as much a fight as their words. The kiss is violent, dominating, brutal, passionate, and completely unexpected in an obvious of-course-this-is-what-they-were-leading-up-to way. The fingers on the back of Daniel's head clutch at hair and skull, trying to force their way inside, latch on permanently. Daniel's fingers are doing the same to Jack's back and shoulders.

How could they have not realized this?

Jack's nose knocks Daniel's glasses askew so that they tumble sideways off his face and get caught inside his jacket. He still has enough presence of mind to back up a half step, but not enough to move his glasses to safety. That's the power of Jack's kiss, of this.

They finally break, panting heavily, foreheads resting together.

"What was—"

Daniel stops Jack's words with another kiss, this time plunging his tongue between the open lips. Jack doesn't fight him off; instead kisses back, clearly wants this.

Daniel pulls and they lower to the ground, his knees squelching in the mud. He pushes Jack back, laying him out. A memory of Sha're and the one time he made love to her on the sand flickers in his mind. Daniel's mind ticks over: Jack tastes better than Sha're.

He breaks off from Jack, pushes up, one hand balanced on a shoulder, the other hand buried fingers deep in mud. They blink at each other. A drop of water strikes Jack's cheek and he flinches.

Daniel swallows, whispers, "Do you want this?"

"I didn't," Jack croaks. He clears his throat. "I hadn't been thinking about it."

"Me either," Daniel admits. "And I figure that right now we have a choice. I can get up, we can find shelter, and then we can laugh this off, or . . ."

Jack raises an eyebrow, encouraging that or.

Daniel wipes the spot of water from Jack's cheek. "You know what the or is."

Jack licks his lips, takes a deep breath. One hand clutches Daniel's cheek, drawing him down as he whispers, "We've never tried or before."

"Think it'll help?"

"Nope."

Jack's mouth fits to Daniel's, this time soft and exploring. Their lips are tender and supple, slipping together, pressing together. Daniel sighs into Jack's mouth, letting his fingers slide into the mud as he slides farther on to Jack.

Getting lost in Jack is easier than Daniel would have guessed. The odd thing is that he doesn't feel lost. They're off-world, separated from the rest of the team, covered in rainwater and mud, but for the first time Daniel feels that he's ridden out the storm.


End file.
